


Needs

by DragonReine



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Character Study, Dom/sub, M/M, Present Tense, kounoi, noijaku, noikou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonReine/pseuds/DragonReine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are different people with different needs. It is, perhaps, a good thing that their willingness to cater to those needs compliment each other.</p><p>Based on post-Scrap Koujaku and Noiz from the DRAMAtical Murder anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:**   **If BDSM is triggering and/or uncomfortable for you, please do not read. This is NSFW.**
> 
> This ficlet combo discusses BDSM dynamics and a few of the possible motivations behind D/s, written by a Dom(me), who is mostly speaking from experience and not actually a holder of any sort of psychology degree :D I'm not going into details about the mechanics of things; this is more character study than kinky porn. 
> 
> In no way should these be taken to be 100% representative of what a healthy BDSM relationship should be like (especially since these two _baka_ are not exactly the most mentally-healthy of individuals to begin with). Your knowledge of what is good and what is bad should be discussed between you and your partner(s), since each individual has different needs and these needs require different treatment when appropriate.
> 
> That said, happy reading, and I hope you will enjoy this little bit of writing.  
> 
> Unbeta-ed; any and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is a cross-post from my tumblr, here: [http://dragonreine.tumblr.com/post/100313217172//](http://dragonreine.tumblr.com/post/100313217172/)

**What Koujaku needs**

Koujaku is a man who is used to hiding his thoughts and feelings behind a silk screen of bright smiles and charming wit. He has been doing it for so long that it has become habit, a second-nature, despite the heavy toll of maintaining that cheerful veneer.

The result is that Koujaku doesn't know how to be direct about expressing himself. His wants. His desires. His pain. His guilt.

But Koujaku has tells. He's a good actor, but not that good. On days when his lingering sense of guilt becomes too great, when he feels that he should be  _punished_ , it becomes obvious when you know what to look for. On those days, his smiles and laughter amongst friendly company become too forced, too bright, and when it was just the two of them alone, he becomes quiet, almost sullen, and is a lot more irritable than usual. 

(Noiz does wonder at times if Koujaku has become aware of these tells at some point and has started using them on purpose, given that the occasional  _expectant_  stares Koujaku gives him from beneath dark lashes lately, but ultimately decides that it doesn't matter, as long as Noiz is able to read the cues correctly and act upon them)

On those days, Noiz practically ravages Koujaku's mouth, grip Koujaku's arms that much harder, and will forcefully pin him  down on the nearest available surface.

Koujaku protests the rough treatment (he always does), and will struggle against Noiz's hold (not wholeheartedly, not with his full strength, they both know that physically Koujaku is entirely capable of overpowering Noiz any time), but Noiz just shuts up his growling protests with deep, demanding kisses, and waits.

Waits until the struggling weakens, until Koujaku just sags in his grip, panting and flushed and trembling, boneless even when Noiz finally relaxes his hold. 

Then, and only then, does their game start in earnest.

Koujaku likes to be pushed  _hard_. He likes to be held down and restrained, to be treated roughly and harshly, almost like a toy to be used and discarded. Koujaku can take a lot of what Noiz is willing to throw at him, be it whipping or spanking or paddling or flogging, and it's a thrill to realise that such a strong man can be reduced to  _this base animal_ under Noiz's hands, that Koujaku trusts Noiz enough to allow him to see this, when he has always been so careful to maintain that image of strength and respectability outside. 

Koujaku  _loves_ being marked, moaning and crying out when Noiz litters his skin with scratches and bite marks and bruises, and because Koujaku covers so much of himself during the day, Noiz has plenty of space to leave evidence of their games, as long as he avoids the chest area.

(The one and only time he forgot about that stipulation and left a hickey right over Koujaku's left nipple, Koujaku had kicked him out of bed after and refused to speak to him for a week. "Don't do it again," he'd said, once Noiz had finally been allowed to give his apology. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to explain that to my customers?")

The old man has a  _lot_ of pride, however, and even during their games it takes a while before Noiz manages to coax him into being honest about what he needs. Koujaku will keep struggling and fighting back, and Noiz has to be careful to keep his touches too light, too teasing, too gentle, just shy of that threshold of sensation that Koujaku needs to be satisfied, until Koujaku finally gives in, lets go of his self-control, and  _begs_ , voice broken and breathless, to be  _hurt, yes, right there, please, Noiz, more, harder, faster, I want it, I want you._

And Noiz meets his demands, pushing and pushing and pushing Koujaku to the edge of his limits, until at the end of it, Koujaku is a broken, sobbing wreck, a far cry from the suave lady-killer image he puts on for the world. 

Only then does Noiz untie Koujaku from his restraints, hands gentle as he massages and coaxes feeling back into Koujaku's almost numb limbs. He presses light kisses over Koujaku's face, licking away the trailing tears, whispering soft reassurances of _I'm here, I'm have you, I won't leave you_ , stroking over the tattooed back as Koujaku clings to him and cries and cries. 

This is what Koujaku needs from Noiz; a safe space to shatter and break into a million pieces, before he is put together again, just a little stronger, just a little better, than before. 

* * *

**What Noiz needs**

Noiz has  _no sense of shame whatsoever_.

Koujaku isn't sure whether it's because of the foreign upbringing, the underdeveloped social skills. the rash imprudence of youth, or it's just a natural part of Noiz. But Noiz is direct, overly blunt in a way that often makes Koujaku blush with secondhand embarrassment. There are a lot of times where Koujaku has to slap his hand over Noiz's mouth (or shove food into it, if they were eating out), moments before the brat can say some utterly ridiculous thing that can easily ruin the mood. 

It happens often enough that even  _Aoba_ remarks on it, and Aoba isn't known for his superior observational skills. 

"You really have to pay attention to what he's doing, huh, Koujaku?" he said with a laugh one day, over a basket of Tae's donuts. 

"It's not like I have a choice," Koujaku muttered, giving Noiz an exasperated look. "Oi, Noiz, would it kill you to just _behave_ and be good for a night?"

To which Noiz (who'd been hastily chewing through the mouthful of donut) had swallowed, smirked, and inclined his head, "I'll be good," he purred, his eyes carrying enough  _heat_ that Koujaku felt an involuntary rush of short-lived arousal.

(He'd smacked Noiz upside the head for that, while Aoba cooed "Aw, how cute" at them, but Noiz kept his promise)

The thing is, they both know that Noiz  _wants_ that, wants Koujaku's attention and focus on him. Wants Koujaku to  _acknowledge_ him, basically, in a somewhat ludicrous way. It just so happens that Koujaku actually enjoys giving that care and attention to Noiz, not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

So sometimes, in the privacy of their home, Noiz will go over to Koujaku's side, and kneel down on the floor, hands clasped behind his back, his head lowered demurely. And Koujaku, when he notices this, will reach down, gently hold Noiz's chin and tip his head back, to gaze directly into Noiz's eyes.

"Feeling a little neglected, huh. Do you need me to take care of you?" Koujaku will ask, and Noiz will nod. 

What they do after that varies, depending largely on Koujaku's mood. Sometimes he just asks Noiz to strip, lie down on the bed, and  _don't move_ while Koujaku lavishes every inch of his skin with soft kisses and feather light touches, until Noiz is so hard that the slightest, gentlest touch on his cock and Koujaku's demand of "Come for me" would be enough to set him off. 

When Koujaku does decide to use actual physical restraints, instead of demanding that Noiz keeps himself immobile, he prefers  _kinbaku_ , and Noiz would submit to having his body bound by ropes in intricate ties, letting the texture of jute and Koujaku's hands pulling the rope taut around him lull him to a state where he seems almost asleep, his face soft and peaceful. 

Koujaku doesn't inflict pain a lot, not on his own anyway; Noiz usually has to prompt him when he wants to feel the sting of it, acting disobedient and bratty in response to Koujaku's orders. Only then does Koujaku flip Noiz over on his stomach, and spanks him until his butt and thighs are red and tingling, that even the lightest scratch of Koujaku's nails over overly-sensitive skin makes Noiz cry out with the overwhelming pleasure-pain of it. 

It doesn't really matter what sort of scene Koujaku decides to go with each time, be it dressing up in silly (sexy) costumes or servicing him or any number of other scenarios. Koujaku has a vast, vivid, and thoroughly filthy imagination, and he's allowed to indulge in them with Noiz, because he knows Noiz will take all that he gives without complaint.

The most important thing here is that Koujaku is  _focused_ on Noiz, watching him closely, paying attention to every twitch and sound he made, and treating him accordingly in response, playing with his body much like a master musician plays with an instrument. Noiz has placed his trust in Koujaku, here, and allows Koujaku to make the choices for him. And at the end of it, once they've played it out to both their satisfaction, Koujaku always makes sure to hold a near-boneless Noiz tight and close, kissing him and caressing him and murmuring praises of  _you're so good, Noiz, you're so good for me, you did so well._

That's what Noiz needs from Koujaku; to be cherished and cared for, to be held and loved, to trust that Koujaku will be a source of warmth and security so that Noiz will never feel cold and alone again. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rope Drunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477375) by [DragonReine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonReine/pseuds/DragonReine)




End file.
